


Barollins whatever happens, happens

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: A collection of Barollins fics





	1. Chapter 1: Barolllins how it happened

Amanda had been at home all day with Jesse, it was warm enough to take her out and get some fresh air. They had been at the park, letting Jesse burn off energy, she was getting tired. Amanda packed up to go home Jesse already asleep. She decided to go the long way home, on her way back up the street she was almost home when she spotted Rafael Barba. She noticed his humped over shoulders. 

"Barba!"

Raf turned around and gave her a half smile, it looked forced. 

"Rollins."

She walked up beside him. 

"I thought Carisi said you and him had plans tonight?"

"I thought so too, was supposed to be a dinner, a movie, and ending up in bed." Raf chuckled darkly.

"What happened?"

"The new DA from homicide has a better ass than I do, he broke up with me after I saw some texts on his phone." Raf sniffled. 

"I'm sorry."

Raf looked at Jesse sleeping and smiled. 

"Yeah, me too." 

"You want to do something?" Amanda asked. 

"Sure, if you want to."

"I want to, let's go."

Raf followed Amanda home. He watched her struggle with the apartment building stairs, and Jesse's stroller before he spoke up. 

"Here let me help," 

He took Jesse to hold. 

"I would offer to put up the stroller, but I've tried to help Liv with Noah's and it didn't go well." 

"You sure?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure," Raf picked up Jesse bouncing her and calming her when she fussed.

Amanda smiled. 

Once they got up to Amanda's apartment, Raf helped put up the stroller while Amanda put Jesse in her toddler bed. After everything was put up, Raf sat on the couch beside her both watching tv. Raf eased his arm around Amanda's shoulder. Amanda smiled at this and laid on his chest. 

"What are we doing?" She asked. 

"Enjoying each other's company?" 

Amanda looked at him, he looked at her. Rafael was the first to lean in, Amanda meeting his lips. Raf moaned softly while she smiled against his lips. After breaking the kiss Raf got up, put his hand out toward her, she grabbed it both headed toward her bedroom. Raf opened Jesse door, making sure she was out, then open her bedroom door and shut it.


	2. Barollins aftermath Undiscovered Country

Liv walked into the bullpen, seeing Sonny, Fin, and Amanda looking up at her.

"Not Guilty, but we are getting a new DA," Liv said.

"Who?" Fin said.

"Stone."

Liv looked over toward Amanda the shock was visible.

"How? Why did he get Barba's job?" Sonny asked.

"Rafa resigned and McCoy gave it to Stone," Liv said.

Amanda got up going into the bunk room, Liv followed her.

"Amanda," Liv said once they were alone.

"what did he say and where is he now?"

"He said he had to move on, but he said he would be home with Jesse, to let you go home early."

"Jesse's been sick and Raf been the only one to calm her."

Liv smiled.

"Why don't you take off the rest of the day and tomorrow? to sort everything out."

Amanda nodded.

Amanda walked into their apartment, the babysitter texted and said Raf had sent her home early. The apartment was quiet when she closed the door she could hear soft humming. She walked to Jesse's door, lending on the frame smiling at the sight. Raf had Jesse tucked in asleep humming quietly. He must have heard her as he turned to face her smiling sadly.

"Hi," he whispered, getting up and making his way to her.

Hey."

"Guess Liv told everyone."

"Yes, I'm sorry Raf."

"Don't say that...." Raf was quiet for a while.

"What?"

"Are you going to break up with me?" He asked as he looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"Never," she said kissing his lips and hugged him. 

Later that night, Amanda and Raf laid in bed.

"Raf, what are you going to do?"

"I've already looked into immigration law, Trevor called asked if I was interested in family court. I don't know that's all the ideas I have for right now. Rita and Buchanan offered but I'm not going to ever work for the defense."

Immigration and Family court sounds like a good idea." Amanda whispered.

"I don't think family court would like a baby...."

"If you say, killer, I will hit you." Amanda cut him off looking at him in the eye.

Raf held up his hands and nodded.

"How did Jesse feel when you got home?"

"She was a little fussy, but she said she felt better, wanted to know when she can have a play date with Noah," Raf said.

Amanda smiled and yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." He whispered.

Amanda nodded, and they cuddled together in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to J Leigh Stone for putting up with me and editing this :)

All that could be heard in their bedroom was panting, groaning, skin slapping skin and also the smell of sex. Raf was looking down at Amanda, as he stopped thrusting, coming inside of her, spilling his seed. They had thought they had heard something earlier but chose to ignore it. Raf heard it again, so did Amanda once she came down from her high.

“Jesse.” Raf said, breathless.

“The monitor’s batteries must be dead.”

Raf moaned as he slipped out of her, leaving her feeling empty and alone. Amanda hated it. Raf knew it as he kissed her lips,

“I’m coming back.” he whispered.

He found his boxers, put them on, and opened the door. Jesse was bawling, Raf hung his head, mumbling something as he walked into the hall. Amanda smiled after she found a new battery and put it in the monitor. She listened to Raf soothing Jesse after what she guessed to be a nightmare, because if it was anything else she would have said, ‘I want mommy’. After about ten minutes, Raf returned successful, having gotten Jesse back to sleep.

They continued where they had left off after Raf closed the door. He stripped off his boxers, and slipped back into Amanda, using two of his fingers to circle her clit around and around. Minutes later she was hitting her climax again.

The next couple of weeks were long for both of them. Raf had started with an immigration law firm, and SVU was busy as always; new victims, rapists, coming and going. One day Amanda and Sonny were on a case, a bad one. Kids were being kept in dog cages. After finding out they were in the U.S. illegally, Amanda had called Raf. No one else had heard from him since he left the Manhattan ADA’s office. She asked if he could come down and see what he could do for the families. Stone and Rafael had spent all day in court, Raf for citizen status and Stone for the rapes and child abuse that had occurred to about 50-60 young boys and girls all under the age of 13. That night they both walked home, and it was clear that Amanda was not feeling well. She didn’t drink anything when they went to the bar with Sonny, Liv, and Fin, and she just sat there quietly with her head on his shoulder with his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. They got home, relieved the nanny, and after the nanny left, Amanda got sick. She just made it to the bathroom before she started to throw up. Raf was right behind her, holding her hair up as she threw up what little was in her stomach.

“You okay?” Raf asked,

“I think so.”

“How long have you been feeling sick?”

“Just this morning and now, threw up both times.” Amanda said as she got up, pulling out a drawer, looking for something.

Raf saw what it was.

“A pregnancy test?” Raf asked.

“I picked it up yesterday, but I haven't had a chance to take it. That’s why I didn’t drink tonight.”

Raf let out a deep breath. 

“How long have you thought you might be pregnant for?”

“I’m about four days late...I’m usually not late. Do you want to stay?” she asked.

“If you don’t mind?” Raf smiled.

About that time Jesse yelled for Raf.

“You want me to go get her?”

“Can you please? Then you can bring her back in here with you if want.” Amanda smiled as she got the pregnancy test out of the box. “I’m kinda nervous...What about you?”

Raf kissed her, and said, 

“Me too, but we’ll be okay either way, right?” He winked at Amanda and then went back out to the hall, finding Jesse in her room.

“Jess?”

“Papi! Play!” Jesse looked up, smiling.

“We’ll play later, Lindo. Mami and I want you to come inside with us, si?”

Jesse ran to him, and he picked her up. Then with Jesse in his arms, he walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in.”

Raf opened the door, and saw Amanda sitting on the toilet seat.

“Mamma!.”

“Hey, my baby girl.” Amanda kissed Jesse's head.

Raf sat on the edge of the tub.

“How much longer?”

“Just a minute.”

“For what?” Jesse asked.

Raf looked at Amanda, she nodded.

“To see if you’ll have a brother or sister in a few months, mija.”

“Baby?” Jesse asked.

“Yes, mija.” Raf whispered.

“It’s time.” Amanda said, and with the stick in her hand, she lifted it up to look at it in the light.

“What does it say?”

“Negative.” Amanda sighed.

“Well, maybe you, us, we should go to the doctor tomorrow. They can be wrong sometimes, right?”  
.  
“Yeah...I think so.”

The next morning Amanda had called her doctor to set up an appointment, and they were able to squeeze her in that afternoon. Once the babysitter got there that morning, Raf went to his new office, and Amanda went to the precinct. Amanda told Liv that she had an errand to do that afternoon so she wouldn’t question why she needed to leave early. She texted Raf saying the appointment was at 3, asking him if he wanted to do lunch before. He agreed to meet her at around 1:30. Amanda told Liv, she was going out for lunch and had an errand to do, and Liv said that was fine. Raf waited outside the precinct for her.

They quickly ate their lunch and headed to Amanda’s doctor’s appointment. Once there, they were taken back to a room to wait. 

“The doctor will be in shortly,” the nurse said.

“Thank You.” Raf said.

Amanda did a urine test, and then the doctor came in to say that the result would in shortly after. Raf had been thinking about how all of this was going to work; they would need a new apartment, theirs was good for him, Amanda, and Jesse, but not enough space for three of them plus a baby. 

After a while, the doctor came back with the results, and this time the urine test came back positive. The doctor had her do one more just to be safe: both were positive. Amanda was pregnant; about 5 weeks, from what the doctor estimated.

“When would you like me to come back to do the ultrasound?” Amanda asked.

“In about 4-5 weeks.” the doctor said. 

That was the longest 4 ½ weeks of their lives.

FIVE WEEKS LATER

Rafael and Amanda had started looking at apartments for sale, not having any real luck. They arrived at the doctor's office and were ushered in. The doctor applied the ultrasound gel to Amanda’s belly and started the ultrasound. 

“Congratulations Amanda, you and your...well, you’re l going to be having a healthy...um...well, it looks like you’re going to be having... twins!”

They definitely needed more room, and fast!!

“Twins? Are you sure?” Amanda asked.

“Positive.” The doctor said.

“How far along?” Raf asked, his heart now beating about a mile a minute!

“About 10 1/2 weeks.”

The doctor finished, giving Rafael a hardy handshake, then left them alone.

“This is the first of April, right?” Raf asked.

“Yes...so, probably around the same time as Drew, your trial...…”

“Yeah.” Raf got up and started pacing.

“What are you thinking, Raf?”

“That I got off for murdering an infant, only to come home and create not just one but two with you.” Raf sat in the chair and put his head in his hands.

“Rafi...”

“What?” he snapped.

He looked at Amanda, seeing the look she had on her face, and he felt like crying.

“Sorry.” He came over and sat beside Amanda once she’d finished changing.

“It’s okay.” She kissed him, he rubbed her back, kissing her back.

They broke the kiss and smiled.

The doctor came back giving them two different pictures of the sonogram. The two of them headed home. On the way home, Raf was a smiling, teary-eyed mess. Later that night, they told Jesse she was going to be a big sister. She was very excited, and they talked for a while about it, and then they put her to bed, and got changed and finally snuggled together in their own bed.

Lying there together in each other’s arms, Raf was talking to the twins, when Amanda finally asked,

“You keep saying mijos which is for “son” right? Why not a daughter?”

“Mijos? Yeah, for ‘son’. I don’t know, probably because of Jesse.” Raf said, realizing what he had been saying.

Amanda smiled.

“So two ‘mijos’ and a ‘mija’?” Raf asked.

“That’s what I want.” Amanda smiled.

“Me too, so Jesse can continue being my only ‘Princessa’.” Raf said with a big, grin.

Amanda smiled at Raf calling Jesse his ‘Princessa this early on in their relationship. They’ve been together for almost a year now, as it had been a little longer than that since Sonny cheated on him...had left him. Amanda had told Raf who Jesse’s father was. Raf had heard it was Declan, but it wasn’t until Amanda told him that, that he had wanted to punch the guy. I mean what kind of guy wasn’t involved with his own flesh and blood, and never saw her even when he has the chance to? But Amanda told him it was just as much her decision as it was his, so he let it lie.

“Do you think at all about the future?” Raf asked, while he lazily stroked Amanda’s belly.

“What do you mean?” Amanda asked turning so she was looking into Rafael’s beautiful green eyes.

“Is this enough? Or would you like a ring, a bigger house, and me officially adopting Jesse? I mean, with twins coming that’s three kids for you mi amor. Don’t you want to feel more secure? I mean...to know that I’m with you for good? You know...permanently? Don’t you want to know that I’m not going anywhere?” Raf asked, moving some of Amanda’s blond hair behind her ears.

“I know you’re not, Rafi...Yes. I mean...of course, I would...but yes, I’m up for anything you want, I love you, Raf.” She said, nuzzling her head into the nape of his neck.

“I love you too, mi amor. Night my little Mijos, I love you both too.” Raf said as he kissed the top of Amanda’s head gently continuing to stroke Amanda’s growing belly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Debbie Jones for editing

The next few weeks were hectic. Amanda was on desk duty and hating every minute of it. Raf had started his new job teaching, hating it also but he needed a job. Surprisingly colleges looked for former lawyers, no matter if they were retired or a in the view of the public eye ‘baby killer’. He was teaching on campus at Columbia and online classes at NYU. Raf had a free day of nothing but grading papers. After grading ¾ of them and wanting a break he decide to surprise Amanda, Liv, Sonny, and Fin with lunch from their favorite take out. They ate and caught up, the squad's latest vic on her way over according to Liv. 

“How are you, Barba?” Fin asked. 

“Good wished I could go home and not have to finish grading papers.” Raf said.

“Do you miss SVU?” Sonny asked. 

“You guys yes, the job no.” Raf said smiling at Amanda. 

“Did you find out what you are having?” Liv asked.

“Twins. Don’t know the genders we have to decide if we want to find out by the next appointment.” Raf said.

Amanda smiled. 

“Vic’s here Lieu.” Sonny said. 

Raf stayed with Amanda while they did the interview. After a while Raf said,

“I need to go finish those papers and get Jesse from my mom.”

“Why don’t you try to find something else Raf? You hate that job.”

“Actually, Trevor Langan called me this morning. He’s opening up a new firm helping kids in situations like Noah was in, he wanted me to come work for him.” 

“What about what happened with the Householders?” Amanda asked.

“He didn’t ask about it, I think Liv put him up to it.” 

“She looks out for you.”

“You all do, mi Amor.” Raf kissed her head. 

He could tell she was tried.

“You know if you want to you could ask Liv to go home, I’m sure she would let you.”

“She is, I just have to finish this report then I’ll be home. Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Being the best.” 

Raf chuckled.

“I doubt many people will think I’m the best right now.”

“Me, Jesse, your mother, Liv.” 

Raf shook his head, giving her a peck on the lips.

“Hurry home, be careful. Love you.”

“You know I am. Love you too, Raf.” 

Raf left, went home, called his mother and checked on Jesse.

“Hey Mami, could Jesse spend the night?”

“Of course, hijo is Amanda okay?”

“Yeah, just figure we both could use some time to ourselves after everything that’s happened.” 

“Say no more, take all the time you need. Jesse can stay with her abuela, I’ll have her back by 10 tomorrow, so you can spend Saturday at the park as a family.” 

“Thanks mami.” 

“Your welcome hijo.” 

An hour later Jesse was with her abuela, Raf had the bathroom heated with a bath ready, Amanda walked into thee apartment. Raf gave her a hug and kiss. He stepped back, smiling.

“What?” Amanda asked.

“Your showing.” 

“Am I?” Amanda looked down at her stomach. 

“Yes mi amor you are.” Raf whispered, holding her stomach in both hands so she could see.

Amanda kissed him. Raf smiled into the kiss and he pulled her toward the bathroom. 

They relaxed, ate and spent time in their bathtub, Raf holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

4 Weeks Later

Today was the day Rafael and Amanda were hopefully be able to tell what genders the twins would be. After they were called back, and Rafa had helped her into a gown they both sat together on the exam table, Raf behind Amanda.

“What do you want?” Amanda whispered. 

“Like I’ve said two mijos, I’ve already have my mija.” Raf said in his accent. 

Amanda looked over her shoulder, leaning back. 

“And what names for then?” 

“Levi Matthew Barba, Trey Ryan Barba.”

“Trey?”

“One of my uncles who was a big supporter of mine when I was applying and was after I got into Harvard.” 

Amanda smiled. 

“I love it. I’m glad you had a male figure in your life who was supportive.”

“I had two, Trey and Abuelo, on mi Mami’s side. Trey was only relative of my father’s I could stand. The rest of them were either dead or like dad.” Raf sighed and looked at the floor.

Amanda looked at him. She turned her body so she could kiss him. He smiled into her kiss, after they parted they leant their foreheads together and smiled. The doctor came in, they look at the doctor with smiles on their faces. After everything was setup and ready, Raf watched as the doctor took the wand.The doctor started and he immediately saw his and Amanda babies. He had tears running down his face. 

“Congrats Rafael, Amanda you have two twins boys.” The doctor said showing them on the screen. 

Raf stared at the screen in awe while Amanda smiled at him. 

“Dos mijos?” Raf asked. 

“You got what you wanted Raf.” Amanda said tearfully. 

“I guess I did, Jesse and you will be surrounded by boys.” 

After the doctor’s were finished, they asked if they could be left alone with the machine and sound on. Raf grabbed his phone recording the video and sending it to his mother and Liv. Amanda motioned him onto the bed with her. He sat beside her as she rub her hand up and down his arm. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“That if I could turn back time and redo things I would. Not us, sleeping together and making them.” He looked at the monitor, then at her. 

“But...”

“Drew.” Amanda said, knowing. 

Raf nodded, laying his head on her stomach gently. Amanda ran her fingers through his hair.

“Wonder what the householder’s would think of my life, I was found not guilty for killing their son, lost my job, but I could have kept it and I still have the love of my life, a little girl I think of as my own, and not one but two perfect baby boys on the way.” 

“They know how bad you feel, about everything. The both of you have to reach out and have a conversation about it.” 

“Liv was the only one in the courtroom, not you, Fin or Carisi.” Raf said.

“Because you begged us not to come, Liv was the only one to come because she didn’t want me in there and you know how she is.” 

Raf nodded. 

After Amanda changed they went home. As they headed home they stopped at a baby store and got some ideas then went home. They showed the scan to Jesse who was excited to have two brothers. As Amanda and Raf laid in bed together after Jesse was in bed, Raf couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was to be surrounded by people who had their back. Raf’s phone pinged. He couldn’t help but smile at the 2 carat princess cut diamond engagement ring, he bought her and a necklace that matched for Jesse. 

“Who is it?” 

“No one something came in that I got for my two girls.” 

“You didn’t need to get Jesse and I anything.” Amanda whispered, throwing her arms around him. 

“Yes I did. If I didn’t have my two girls, I wouldn’t have two mijos on the way. I don’t know what I would’ve done after the Householders. I probably wouldn’t be here, with all of you mi amor.” 

“Raf I, Jesse, Levi, and Trey love you.” 

“I love the four of you with all my heart.” Raf whispered. 

Raf slid down the bed, so his lips and hands were caressing and kissing her bump. Amanda ran her fingers through his hair as he did this.

“Night Rafa.”

“Night mi Amor, mijos.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Raf went to his office, seeing the package he ordered on his desk, closing the door, he sat down and opened it admiring the ring before pulling out the necklace. He looked over his desk at a photo of the whole family taken right after he was acquitted. He got out his phone, took a picture of the ring, and the necklace texting it to his mother and Liv saying, 

Do you think Amanda and Jesse would like these?- Raf

Beautiful Raf.- Liv

Beautiful mijo, they are going to love it.- Lucia

Could you send Amanda home early Liv?- Raf

I’ll try Rafa, no promises.- Liv

Try to give me a 30 minutes notice, please. - Raf 

Raf finished work, taking a half day he picked up Jesse a little early from school, going home and started making dinner. He looked at Jesse playing with some toys, 

“Hey mija, I got you something, you want to see it?” 

“Yeah Papi!” she yelled, running over. 

Raf walked over to his briefcase, he got out the necklace and the ring. Raf opened them both, and held out the necklace on her. 

“You like it?” he asked as he got out his phone and turned the camera so she could see it on herself.

Jesse smiled.

“I love it, papi! What’s in that box?” she asked, pointing to the ring box.

Raf took a breathe. 

“For your mami, I’m going to ask her to marry me if your okay with it?”

“What marry mean?” 

“It’s means I’ll live here forever, and you will legally be my daughter Jess, and the five of us will be a family.” Raf tried explaining to the 4 year old.

Jesse thought for a minute and smiled. 

“Okay. Can we get a bigger house though?” 

Raf chuckled, the nodded.

He had thought about that also, their two bed, one bath apartment wouldn’t fit two adults, a four year old, and soon two newborns. Amanda and him needed to have that conversation after, he guess. He almost had dinner done when Liv texted saying Amanda just left. 

“Come on mija, let’s get change for bed.” 

After Jesse and him was in their pjs, Raf left Jesse to play while he finished setting the table. He got done, just about the time the door opened and Jesse yelled,

“Mami!!”

Raf felt the ring box in his pocket. He walked into the living room where Amanda sat down trying to take her shoes off. He walked over, bent down on one knee taking each shoe off, he looked up at her, with his left hand he took her left hand his right hand went to his pocket, bringing the box out. He opened it, then looked at her, to find her eyes close, she looked so tired, he lean up and kissed her lips.

“Mi amor, I know you're exhausted, but look at me please.” Raf whispered.

Amanda smiled and opened her eyes, she saw him then the ring and the tears started.

“Yes.”

“I’ve not even asked yet.” 

“My answer is still yes.”

Raf chuckled.

He took the ring out of the box, and put it on her finger.

“Hermoso, mi amor.” He whispered, kissing her hand.

“Guapo, mi amor.” Amanda whispered.

Raf sat beside her, Jesse climbed up and sat on his lap.

“Look what papi got me!”

“Raf, you didn’t need to get Jesse anything.” 

“Yes I did, my girls deserved everything they want.”

Amanda shook her head, laying on his shoulder.

They finally got up and ate dinner then got Jesse in bed. They laid in bed Amanda admiring the ring. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I love it, but I love you, more.” 

Raf smiled, 

“I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rafael was the one to wake first, he turned over to take in the sight before him. Amanda asleep both hands on her growing stomach, she was almost 7 months. As he watched her he felt like he was dreaming. They had only been together a couple of months, when Amanda discovered she was pregnant, though by then he knew he was in for the long haul. That was five months ago, so only a couple of months to go and even though he never thought he would have children, he had never been happier. He looked up to see outside to the snow that was coming down hard. He laid his head on her shoulder bringing his left hand to rest over hers, feeling the ring. He tucked his head into her neck, he was about to fall asleep when his phone rang. He quickly got up and moved into the hallway to answer it, so it wouldn’t wake Amanda up.

“Barba.”

“Rafa turn on the tv.”

“Why?” Raf got up, making his way to the living room.

“Just do it, don’t let Amanda or Jesse see.”

“They are both in bed asleep.” Raf said, as he checked on Jesse who was still asleep.

He walked into the living room, turning the tv on low. He turned it on the news,

“It’s seems that one of New York Special Victims Unit detectives Amanda Rollins and the former ADA of SVU, Rafael Barba who got found not guilty of killing 10 month old Drew Householder about 9 Months ago, are together and appears to been have since before his trail. Sources are saying detective Rollins is pregnant.” one reporter said.

“Sources, saying they are together and she is pregnant with twins boys.” one reporter said.

“How the fuck?” Raf whispered under his breath.

“Well, anyone could tell Rafa.” Liv said.

“I know, but how do you explain them knowing it’s twins boys.”

“I don’t know, I want to put a security on the 5 of you, just to be safe.”

“Okay.” Raf said.

“Carisi will be over shorty.”

“I think he still has a key, just tell him to text me before coming in.”

“Okay stay safe.”

Raf hung up, going to check on Jesse. As he looked in he walked over to her bed and gently picked her up. He carried her into their room, laying her beside Amanda. He laid there watching both sleep until Amanda opened her eyes. She smiled, then saw the frown that was on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“The news knows you are with me, that you’re pregnant, that we’re having the boys.”

Amanda looked confused. 

“Liv is afraid someone will try something, Sonny is on his way over to look over us.”

About that time someone was banging on the door,

“That’s not Sonny.” Amanda said.

Raf got up, closing the bedroom door, putting a chair against it.. He got out his phone dialing the old familiar number.

“Raf, I’m in the elevator.”

"Well hurry someone is trying to break down our door.” Raf said,

Raf heard Sonny yell, then the call ended. Raf opened the door, hearing Sonny on the other side of the apartment door, he closed it again, sitting on the edge as Amanda sat right behind him, her belly against his back and Jesse behind Amanda. Jesse moved to Raf’s lap,

“I’m scared.”

“Shh, uncle Sonny is taking care of it.” Raf said, holding Amanda to his backside.

After a few minutes they heard footsteps, Amanda moved to sit on one side of Raf, Jesse in his lap,when the bedroom door opened, Sonny appeared.

“Everyone okay?” he asked as he walked to the end of the bed.

He sat down between Amanda and Raf getting hugs from Jesse and Amanda. Sonny looked over at Raf,

“Thanks Sonny.” Raf said with relief.

“No problem Raf.”

Sonny kissed Amanda’s head when she lean it on his shoulder doing the same with Jesse who was on his lap. Sonny looked at Raf and smiled, Raf immediately moved resting his chin on Sonny’s shoulder. Sonny smiled softly, he was so glad everyone was safe. Sonny kissed him softly, when he broke it, moving back. Raf’s cheeks turned red, they sat there for a minute before Sonny got up, picking up Jesse, saying

“We’ll be on the couch, if anyone needs us.”

Sonny closed the door.

Raf and Amanda got back in bed, Amanda looked at him.

“What?” Raf asked.

Amanda kissed him, and bit his lip, smiling.

“Ow!” Raf hissed.

“Just reminding you, who you belong to.”

He saw and heard the teasing in her voice and eyes.

“I know who I belong too.” Raf said as he laid down.

Amanda smirked before she laid down next to him with his head on her shoulder, hand on her bump.

Meanwhile at the precinct

“Hey Liv, you gotta see this.” Fin said. 

Liv walked over to see what Fin had found.

“What is it? 

“Patton and Reynolds,are in New York.They were spotted going into a store across from Amanda’s and Barba’s apartment with Drake Woods, who is in the box, then Drake going into their apartment building and came out in cuffs.” 

“Okay anything we know about him?”

“From Georgia, 28. did a 9 year stint in Atlanta for rape and murder, he somehow got parole.” Fin said. 

“Anything else?” 

“No. He hasn’t said a word.” 

Liv texted Carisi, to fill him in on everything.

At Rafael’s apartment 

Rafael and Jesse were making lunch for everyone, when the text came, Raf look at Sonny when he saw his face frown.

“What did Liv say?” 

“Drake Woods 28, from Atlanta.” 

Rafael could tell he was telling him something important about this Drake Woods. 

“Liv said Fin got video from a Surveillance cam, Woods was with…” Sonny trailed off.

“Who?” Raf asked impatiently.

“Chief Charles Patton and Captain Sam Reynolds.” 

There was a shocked noise, Raf looked in the hallway to see Amanda. 

“So my former Captain and Police Chief came from Atlanta hired someone to go after me?” Amanda asked. 

“We don’t know until Fin and Lieu can interview this Woods guy.” Sonny said. 

Amanda shook her head heading toward the bedroom. 

Raf looked at Jesse. 

“Jess could you and uncle Sonny finish lunch?” 

Sonny took the hint and came around to the kitchen. 

“Yeah Papi!” 

“So what are we making?” Sonny asked Jesse as Raf headed to find Amanda. 

Raf walked back and found Amanda on the bed, looking at the most recent ultrasound. He sat behind her, his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her. 

“Hermoso.” 

Amanda didn’t say anything, 

“Did you ever get closure?” 

“What?” 

“When the trial was over, did you find someplace and let it out?” 

Amanda shook her head no. Raf pulled her into him he leaned against the headboard, as she started crying. 

“Love you, mi amor.” 

“Love you, too. Think Liv and Fin can get them?” 

“I know they can, they got them once they will this time.” 

They laid there for a while, before Jesse knocked on the door saying,

“Lunch’s ready!” 

Amanda chuckled. They both got up, walking into the kitchen and had lunch. Sonny could tell that Amanda and Raf needed alone time so he and Jesse sat in a fort of blankets while they laid on the couch all watching a Christmas movie.


	8. Chapter 8

After Fin and Liv interviewed Woods, the two of them went to find Patton and Reynolds. Woods had given them the place and time they told him to meet at after he was supposed to go to Barba’s apartment and threatened Rafael, Amanda, and Jesse. They walked into the dinner immediately seeing Patton and Reynolds, they walked over Fin saying, 

“Charles Patton, Sam Reynolds you're both under arrest for conspiracy to threaten and assault Government officials, which as the two of you know, are both felonies.”

“Come on, I have no idea what y’all are talking about.” Patton said.

“You didn’t send a Drake Woods to threaten Amanda Rollins and her family?” Fin asked. 

“I thought all her family was in Atlanta?” Reynolds said. 

At the apartment an hour later

Rafael was laying on the couch, Amanda asleep on his front, Jesse was in her room, Sonny came out of the kitchen handing Raf a cup of coffee, sitting on the chair. Sonny’s phone pinged with a text message, Raf watched him read it. 

“What is it?” 

“Lieu and Fin arrested Patton and Reynolds, both are in custody.”

“Now what?” Raf whispered, as he opened a text message. 

“What you mean Raf? Did the judge deny bail?” 

“Yes, but what happens now? What I did, to end my career came back to haunt us and Amanda’s past has come back to haunt her twice now?” 

“What?” 

Sonny looked at him funny, Raf slowly moved Amanda, getting up as he passed Sonny he grabbed his arm, Sonny followed into the kitchen once they were alone Raf whispered handing Sonny his phone. 

‘I want my daughter, I want Amanda’ - unknown number

“Declan?” Sonny asked.

“It has to be, who else would it be?” 

Sonny took a screenshot sending it to Liv, then wrote a message to Liv, as Raf looked down at the floor. 

“What’s wrong Raf?” 

Raf and Sonny both jumped, Raf looked at Amanda saying, 

“I got a message from a unknown number.” 

“Death threats?” Amanda asked.

“Why is that always the automatic reaction?” 

“Because you told someone right away after what happen to Drew, you immediately took yourself off the Willard case.” Sonny said.

Raf looked between the two of them. 

“Amanda, they not death threats, just threats from….” Sonny started.

“From who, Raf?” Amanda asked, looking at Raf. 

Raf sighed and said, 

“Declan.”

“What? How?” 

“Apparently Declan, Reynolds, and Patton are working together see the text for yourself.” Raf said.

Amanda took the phone, looking at the text.

‘Guess since plan A didn’t work, I’m going to do plan B and do it myself to get my daughter back, Rafael.’

Attached was a picture of them taken a week before in the park. Showing Raf pushing Jesse on a swing, while Amanda watched smiling. Amanda’s heart started racing. The next thing she knew Raf and Sonny had caught her, Raf holding her while the two of them sat in the floor. Sonny’s phone started ringing. 

“Carisi.” 

“How in the hell is Declan involved?” Liv asked.

“Apparently Reynolds, Patton, and Declan are trying to split up Raf and Amanda so Declan can have Amanda and Jesse for himself.” Sonny said sadly.

Meanwhile on the floor Amanda was crying softly on Rafael’s shoulder. After a few minutes she visibly pulled herself together and moved away a little from Rafael. Looking between Sonny and Raf she quietly asked

“Why on earth would Declan be mixed up with Patton and Reynolds?”

Rafael and Sonny just looked at each other, eventually Sonny said,

“I think the only person who knows why is Declan. But I promise you both, that we’re going to do everything we can to stop him from hurting you and Jesse.


	9. Chapter 9

“Can Raf come to the phone?” Liv asked.

“Rafael, Liv wants to talk to you.” 

Amanda nodded at Raf, Raf took the phone, going to the bedroom closing the door.

“Liv, you better find those SOB’s.”

“You know Fin and I will, I was going to tell Sonny to come back to the precinct and send over a police lookout.” 

“Okay, just get the bastards.” 

“You know we will. How’s Amanda?”

“She’s pretty out of it, on the floor, just staring in space.” Raf sighed. 

“Jesse?”

“She was in her room, playing.” 

“Okay, tell Sonny to come straight to the precinct I sent him the officers names.”

“Thanks Liv.”

“It’s what family is for?” 

Raf gave Sonny’s phone back saying there was a text from Liv and that she needed him back at the precinct. He got out his phone, sitting beside Amanda who was now curled up on the couch, dialing a old familiar number, 

“Rita? I need your help. I need a protection order put in place for me, Amanda Rollins, and Jesse Rollins against Declan Murphy....... Jesse's father.....he now wants custody.” 

“Why Rafael?” 

“Go to Benson, She will fill you in. Please, I need to have an order of protection by the end of today.” 

“Okay, I’m on it.” Rita said.

“Thanks Rita.”

Raf hung up, looking at Amanda. 

“Papi?” 

Raf turned towards Jesse, who looked like she just woken up, he smiled at her. When he saw her face, he could tell she knew something. Sonny was sitting on the other chair.

“What Jesse?” 

She didn’t say anything, just tearing up, running back to her room

“Shit. She probably heard me on the phone.”

“She didn’t know?” 

“We figured she didn’t, I think she thought I was her father....” he put his head in his hands and sighed.

“You better go and see how she is.” Amanda had been cuddled up on his chest.

Raf kissed her head, getting up and going to Jesse’s room, he could hear crying from the other side of the closed door, he knocked. 

“Jesse? Can I come in?” 

There was no answer, Raf opened the door sightly and walked in. 

“Jesse..” Raf started, but Jesse ran to him, throwing her arms around him, as he got down on one knee.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jesse whispered. 

Because mami and I didn’t think you remembered before I moved in with you both. Also it doesn’t matter to me that I’m not your biological father. I love you so much, that I think of you as my daughter. Does it make a difference for you.  
Jessie shook her head 

“No, it doesn’t papi. Why does he want me now?”

“I don’t know, mija.”

Jesse looked at him,

“Mami and I love you, don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Jesse nodded. 

“Tell you what, I’m sure you and Mami are hungry, why don’t we cook for mami?” 

“Okay, uncle Sonny...?”

“Had to go back to work.” 

They had dinner which Jesse helped Raf cook, as they ate Amanda kept a eye on both of them. That night, all three slept in their room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks Rafael and Amanda found a new place, a 4 bedroom, 3 bath brownstone. They had moved in with the help of the squad. Olivia, Sonny, Fin was having a small baby shower for Rafael and Amanda at their house, after work. It was just them plus Noah and Jesse, Noah and Jesse was playing with their Christmas gifts, they had gotten. When there was the sound of someone hammering loudly on the door,

“Amanda! Open the damn door Now!” 

Liv shouted,

“Raf, get Amanda, Jesse, and Noah in the back bedroom. Now!” 

Amanda was panicking so Raf helped her up saying,

“Hey it’s okay mi amor come on. Mija, amigo come on.”

Jesse was scared, as she could see that Amanda and Raf were scared.

“Come on Jesse follow papi.” Noah whispered.

Despite the current situation, Liv, Sonny, and Fin chuckled. Raf smiled as they made their way into their room. Amanda, Jesse, and Noah got on the bed, Raf locked the door and came to sit on the bed and Noah climbed into his lap. 

“Something I need to know Raf?” Amanda said with a grin

Raf looked down at Noah,

“Noah?”

“Sorry uncle Rafa, Jesse said it makes her feel better.” Noah whispered. 

Raf smiled at him, turning his head and frowning when he heard a big thrump from the other side of the locked door.

Meanwhile 

After the bedroom door shut, the beating on the front door continued until Fin flung the door open and shoved his pistol into Reynolds face while Carisi and Liv went out arresting Declan and Patton. 

“Turn around, hands up…”

Reynolds started to say something.

“Go on resist arrest, assholes. I’d just love to shoot some vermin today.”

“New one, Fin.” Liv said as she called for backup.

Fin chuckled.

In the bedroom

Raf was pacing, around the room when Jesse said, 

“Mommy’s had an accident!” 

Raf looked over, seeing the water running down Amanda’s legs. 

“Liv! Sonny!” Raf yelled and quickly opened the door as he rushed over, sitting beside her. 

There was footsteps on the other side of the door, Liv coming in first.

“Raf what’s wrong?”

“Amanda’s water broke, we need to get to the hospital.” 

“I can take my car.” Sonny said, as he walked over helping Raf lift her up. 

They helped her to the car, Amanda and Raf both in the back as Sonny flipped on the sirens and headed to the hospital. Sonny got to the hospital in no time. After getting Amanda settled in a room, Raf could tell she was panicking and tried to calm her down.

“Mi Amor what’s wrong?” 

“I had a placental abruption with Jesse, I could have died.” 

“I remember, Sonny called freaking out.” Raf said, sitting beside her.

“What if?” 

“Your okay, the doctor has been closely monitoring it. It’s okay.” Raf whispered, kissing her head.

A few hours later

Raf tried his best to calm Amanda but wasn’t very successful.

“This is all your fault, I hate you...Why do you have to be so, so...adorable, charming and sexy all the time when you know I can’t resist when you’re like that!!!”

“I’m sorry, Manda.” Raf looked at her like a kicked puppy but right then she didn’t care one bit.

“Don’t even try!” she hissed at him, looking so angry. Raf felt discretion was the better part of valor so he kept quiet. Unfortunately for Raf, Amanda’s mood didn’t improve as her labor continued.

Once Amanda’s contractions speeded up and things advanced she was taken away to be prepped for surgery, much to Raf’s relief. He sat in the waiting room looking guilty and upset. Sonny had heard a lot of what Amanda had said and was trying not to laugh at the look on Raf’s face,

“Hey, she didn’t mean most of what she said.”

If looks could kill Raf would have been charged with murder. 

“Most of it! What does that mean?”

“Well, it is partly your fault Raf.” He chuckled. 

Luckily Raf saw the funny side. Sonny did his best to keep Raf’s mind off what was happening to Amanda until she was out of surgery.

Amanda had Trey Ryan Barba first via c section, then Levi Matthew Barba. Both boys healthy, Raf watched as they were cleaned up, Levi wrapped up in white and blue with a blue cap, and Trey in green and white blanket with a blue cap. After a while they moved Amanda back to their room, she fell asleep quickly. A nurse brought the boys in, 

“Mr. Barba, would you like to hold them.” 

Raf looked unsure but smiled and nodded. The nurse helped him get both situated. 

“I will be back and show you and your fiance how to feed them.”

“She already does, we have an older daughter.”

“How old?”

“A little over 4.”

“Oh, she will love her new brothers. Well I better go check on my other patients.”

The nurse left and after an hour Amanda woke up, looking at Raf and smiling. 

“Hey care to share one?”

“You want Trey or Levi?” 

“Either, I want both, but I’m too sore for both.” 

Raf handed her Levi, settling beside her, so she could see both of them. 

Levi started to grisly and cry so Amanda gave Raf a cheeky grin, 

“Looks like you’re going to get a show.”

Raf was puzzled at first but realized what was going on when Amanda started to pull down the front of her gown.

“I hope Trey doesn’t get ideas, I’m only used to one baby at a time.”

“Never mind Trey, what if I get ideas?” Raf said with a chuckle.

“You get to wait, you have to get back in my good graces for a start. Which may take you some time.”

“Ohhh, but I’m so adorable, charming and sexy and you can’t resist me.” 

Amanda just glared at him, 

“Be careful or you’ll be on the couch till further notice.”

Raf just gave her a goofy smile and watched the proceedings with interest.

Just after Levi had finished there was a knock on the door and Liv’s head appeared round the door. 

“Ready for visitors? Ooops, sorry.”

Amanda covered herself up and smiled at Liv, 

“Of course, come on in.” 

In walked Liv, Sonny, Fin, Noah and Jessie. Amanda called Jesse over,

“Jesse, come and meet your new brothers.”

Jesse stood there looking a little overwhelmed. 

“Come on Jesse, don’t be shy .” Raf said trying to encourage her. 

Eventually she moved forward and hesitantly stroked Trey’s head. She looked up at Amanda and asked with a look of wonder on her face. 

“Can we keep them?” 

Everybody chuckled, 

“Yes of course we can. They are your brothers and now you’re a big sister. Do you want to hold one of them?” Amanda asked her. 

Jesse nodded and reached out for Trey as he was nearest to her. Raf got up, 

“Just sit here where I was and you can hold him on your knee” 

Jesse nodded and scrambled onto the chair as fast as she could. Once she was settled as far back as she could go Raf put Trey on her lap and showed her how to hold him properly. Jesse sat there staring at Trey as if he would vanish if she looked away. 

Because Jesse didn’t seem inclined to let go of Trey, Levi was only one held by the squad. Raf noticed as he was about to give Levi back to her that Amanda had fallen asleep. So he politely suggested,

“I think it would probably be a good idea for everyone to go home, and feel free to come back tomorrow if you want.”

Jesse was half asleep so he gently took Trey from her and put the boys in their cribs. He was about to pick up Jesse and go home when two nurses came in with a fold up bed and a smaller bed for Jesse. He thanked them and helped set them up. Once he had Jesse in her bed he stood still and looked around at his family, his growing family, feeling nothing but love, protectiveness and a little bit of pride. His only wish was that his abuelita was still here to see them.


	11. Chapter 11

A week Later

Everyone was at home, everyone was adjusting well. Raf was learning how to care for two newborn babies, Jesse was adjusting to not having all the attention on her all the time. After all three kids were down for the count, both Raf and Amanda fell on the bed, at the same time.

“How did you ever manage one kid and SVU all alone?” Raf asked, exhausted. 

“Liv, Sonny, and you once we started dating?” 

Raf nodded, kissing her, they soon fell asleep.

A year later

Raf and Amanda were married. They left all three kids with Liv, Sonny, Lucy, and their nanny to help, while they went on their honeymoon for a week and a half. Amanda was still at SVU, Raf was teaching, much to Rita and Dworkin’s enjoyment and Buchanan’s shock. He had got a job teaching at NYU and Sonny helped with Fordham. Raf’s life was so much better than it had been a year before. He finally had everything he’d ever wanted, he just wished his abuelita was still alive to see it.


End file.
